bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth About a Tail: Chapter 5: Midnight Water and Bedsheet Falls
Chapter 5: Midnight Water and Bedsheet Falls Alvin slept on the couch while the others slept in their own beds upstairs. It was very hard for Alvin to fall asleep, since every time he would turn in his sleep, his tail would hurt. This just made Alvin feel tired, and in pain. Eventually, after finding a comfortable spot, Alvin finally started to fall asleep. A few hours later however, the time read twelve o' clock pm: Midnight. Alvin was dreaming about wonderful thing; performing on stage, playing with his siblings, having fun while driving Dave insane with his little shenanigans, everything Alvin enjoyed! That is, until he woke up feeling thirsty. Luckily, Alvin saw the kitchen was shining with light from the moon, and that helped him out. Alvin was about to jump off the couch, when he stopped himself, remembering something; If his tail hurt when the pan hit it, than a jump might hurt his tail too, considering it was already injured. Using the bed sheet that was on the couch, Alvin grabbed the sheet, and carefully lowered himself down to the ground, like he was descending from a mountain climb. Once Alvin made it to the ground, he carefully walked over to the kitchen, climbed the cabinets to the countertop, opened the door to where the cups were, got a plastic cup out, filled the cup with water, got a straw and drank the water. Once he was done, Alvin threw the straw away in the trash, and was about to go clean the plastic cup when unexcitingly, Alvin tripped causing him to knock the empty plastic cup over, and land on top of Alvin! The plastic cup was now upside-down, with Alvin inside of the cup. "Ah nuts," Alvin said as he tried to lift the cup to get out, but failed to do so. Alvin saw that he was on a table and that gave him an idea. Alvin pushed the cup over to the edge of the table, and then slowly moved the cup forward until the cup had an opening at the bottom. Alvin quickly dropped through the opening, to the kitchen floor, smiled, and then started to walk away. Unfortunately, the cup fell off the table onto the floor, bounced off the floor, spun in the air, and landed on top of Alvin again, so he was trapped inside the cup again like before. Alvin's growled in annoyance. "Seriously?! How on earth is that possible?!" Alvin complained, shocked that he'd get stuck inside the same plastic cup twice. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Soon, Simon could be seen looking around the kitchen. "Hello? Alvin are you here?" Simon asked trying to find his brother. "Simon! Simon over here! Help me!" Alvin called from inside the cup. Simon turned and saw Alvin inside the cup. "Alvin!" Simon exclaimed running over to help Alvin. Simon jumped on the cup, causing it to fall over so Alvin would be free. "Alvin, are you okay? What happened?" Simon asked placing a paw on his brother's shoulder. "I went get a drink of water, and when I got done, I tripped getting stuck inside the plastic cup. I moved the cup over to the edge of the table so I could get out, but then the cup fell, bounced off the floor, and I got stuck in it again!" Alvin explained in annoyed voice. Simon nodded, and then said: "We better get to bed," before the two chipmunks ran back to the couch. "You need any help getting back on the couch? I don't want you to injure your tail while it's healing," Simon pointed out, offering to help Alvin if he could. "Thank you, Simon, but I think I can get up on my own though," Alvin replied kindly. Alvin then grabbed the bed sheet that he had used to lower himself down, but this time, he was going to use the bed sheet to climb up onto the couch. However, as Alvin tried to climb up the bed sheet, the sheet kept sliding off of the couch, only to cause Alvin to slide back down to the ground, still holding onto the sheet. "Oh, come on!" Alvin complained since this meant that even getting to bed was a challenge. Alvin tried again, only to end up with the same result. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" Alvin said as he kept trying to climb the bed sheet to get onto the couch, each attempt ending in the same result. Eventually, Alvin got so annoyed, that he made a big leap for the top of the couch, hoping he would make it. However, Alvin didn't quite make it, since he tripped and quickly grabbed onto the bed sheet for support. This quick thinking backfired, because when Alvin grabbed the bed sheet, the sheet not only slid off the couch and fell on top of Alvin, but it also fell on top of Simon too! "Ahhhhhhh!" the two chipmunk brothers cried out as they got completely covered by the bed sheet! Simon struggled a little, until he eventually got the bed sheet off of himself, but then remembered that Alvin got stuck under the bed sheet too. "Alvin? Alvin, where did you go?" Simon asked trying to find out where his brother was under the bed sheet. "Ah! Simon, help me! I can't see! Get me outta here!" Alvin cried trying to get himself out of the bed sheet. Simon was able to find his brother and help him get out. The two brothers giggled considering what had just happened to them. Simon helped put the bed sheet back on the couch, before pulling Alvin back up so he could get some sleep. Simon got down from the couch and started heading back to bed. "Goodnight Simon," Alvin said. "Goodnight Alvin. Don't let the bed sheet get you!" Simon replied jokingly. "Haha, Simon!" Alvin replied back jokingly as well. The two brothers giggled, before finally saying goodnight to each other. Alvin lied down to try and get some sleep again, but as he did, one thing ran through his mind: "What other challenges am I going to have to face?"